


Door Handles

by GamerKitty205



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda Self Insert, Major spoilers to chapter 11, Self-Indulgent, but not really, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerKitty205/pseuds/GamerKitty205
Summary: It couldn't be... But it was... Everything made sense in hindsight.Now the real problem was what to do.(Big spoilers for chapter 11!!!)





	Door Handles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to explain stuff this is for my idea of a fe16 writing challenge/prompt. Since Byleth is the most blank of the my units yet, why not literally write a fic were you write what you would do in Byleth's place? If you had free reign how would your choices be different from Byleth's predetermined ones. That's basically the concept.

_"Edelgard did you know about this?"_

_"Yes. In fact I gave the order. I am the flame emperor."_

It.. it couldn't be true? Could it? Edie? Edelgard was really the flame emperor all this time? If I thought back, to the color scheme, name, disappearances... Even what she said after the flame emperor asked my to join her. It all makes sense. But it didn't, it shouldn't. My student being an evil we fought for so long couldn't be a reality, yet _it was_. Everything seemed to pause. Lost in my thoughts I realized that everything seemed to frozen. Like I was using divine pulse unconsciously. Well, if I had the time I needed to think about this.

Lord Lonato rebelling and dying was because of Edelgard. Or at least it probably was. My father's death, and the deaths at Remire Village. Those were the fault of her. Well her associates, Kronya and Solon. Not to mention Edelgard had said she would have stopped the tragedy as Remire if she had known. But knowing Edelgard as Edelgard and not the Flame Emperor, was very different. She was kind, honorable, selfless. Edelgard had said multiple times she would do anything to prevent senseless sacrifice. In a single moment I made my decision. The world unfroze.

I looked straight at Edelgard,"Then I take back what I said after Remire Village. I will join you."

"What?"

Edelgard seemed confused. Not sad or upset obviously, but very confused. I assumed she would have thought I would just fought against her after finding out. I knew I couldn't. I couldn't fight against her. I couldn't _kill_ her, because that what it would've come down to if I sided against her.

"Caspar, Petra, Dorothea, Linhardt, Ferdinand, Bernadetta. I'm sorry, but I'm siding with Edelgard," I said, turning to my students and Rhea. "because I know that even if Edelgard if the Flame Emperor, the Flame Emperor is _Edelgard_."

I drew my sword, the sword of the creator, "And Edelgard would never do something this horrible without a reason."

"Then... Then we're coming with you professor!" Bernie said rushing over to me.

"If Professor trust Edelgard than I will too!" Caspar said joining me.

In a minute or two the entire black eagles class was at my side. No, with me siding with Edelgard. It was instant relief, I wasn't going to have to fight any of them. I looked at Rhea. Her green eyes were burning with rage, a kind of rage I had never seen in the normally kind archbishop. Yet despite this all my suspicions of her were glaringly obvious. The lack or mercy, the fact I hadn't heard of her in 21 years of life. My father's diary, and the fact he faked my death to get me away from her. 

"Your insolence will not be forgiven! You who holds the power of the goddess would dare go against her!" Rhea yelled.

"I'm sorry Lady Rhea, but I won't regret this choice ever," I said.

"Take the crest stones!" Edelgard commanded.

I lifted my sword and I charged.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfiction that I've posted, and the only one I've written so sorry if anyone is ooc or it's crappy.
> 
> If anyone wants to know why I called the fic 'Door Handles' well first I'm horrible at titles, and two their something you can easily turn to open a new path. To open a door to opportunities.


End file.
